


a shot in the dark

by Ingu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu
Summary: [#5] The expression on Allison’s face when she walked into the hospital room was almost enough to make Five instantly regret the phone call.(Concentrated shots of Five-centric whump and angst. Now with a proper index!)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 38
Kudos: 597





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [a shot in the dark（中文翻译）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610268) by [Mr_Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit)



> A collection of vignettes/ficlets courtesy of my tumblr ask box.
> 
> #1: Five & Diego - Diego finds Five drugged and injured after rescuing him from a kidnapping.  
> #2: Five & Ben + Vanya - Five is bleeding out in the back of a car, and suddenly finds he can see the ghost of his dead brother.  
> #3: Five & Luther - Before going to the alleyway to return to 2019, Five is tending to an injury when Luther walks in on him.  
> #4: Five & Klaus - Five finds Klaus dead and kills his murderers in a fit of rage, only to find his brother isn't dead after all?  
> #5: Five & Allison - Five passes out in the street and winds up in hospital, he calls Allison to get him out, but fails to account for how racist 1963 Texas can be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [acoupletshort asked](https://ingu.tumblr.com/post/627243243314315264/hit-me-up-if-you-want-an-umbrella-academy): I'd love a ficlet/ficlets with "You’re changing the subject.", "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?", and/or "When I wake up, you won’t be there." Maybe **Five and Diego** , or Five and Vanya, but really any mix of Five and siblings and any POV would be awesomesauce! :D

The moment Diego unlocked the chains suspending Five from the ceiling, Five’s knees buckled.

Diego wasn’t nearly fast enough to stop him from hitting the ground, and Five landed with a heavy thump. There was a pained groan, and a muffled curse, as his brother curled in on himself.

“Are you okay?” Diego said, panic tightening his chest as he dropped to one knee next to Five. He placed a careful hand on his brother’s arm as Five clumsily tried to push himself up. “Did they hurt you?”

There were heavy bruises marring Five’s brow, and streaks of dried blood darkening his skin. His clothes were also bloodied and filthy, and Diego had a terrible feeling that this time, all the blood was Five’s. Shit. He knew he should have come faster.

“You’re really asking me that when you’re dripping with blood?” Five responded, eyes narrowing in annoyance. Concerningly, he was slurring his words, and was refusing to make eye contact. “What happened to your arm?”

Diego glanced down at where a stray bullet had grazed him earlier during the fight, it was still bleeding steadily. He needed to put something on that and soon. “It’s just a flesh wound.”

“What’s the point of your power when you can’t even avoid getting shot?” Five mumbled, and worryingly enough, he still hadn’t gotten up. Five squeezed his eyes shut suddenly. “Fuck.”

“Hey, I just rescued you from these freaks,” Diego said, his frown deepening as he leaned in closer to help Five sit upright. “And don’t think I can’t tell you’re changing the subject. You okay?”

“Depends on the definition,” Five sighed, visibly forcing his eyes open. He was struggling to keep his head up. 

Now that was concerning. Diego grabbed Five’s chin, and made his brother look him in the eyes. Five’s pupils were blown wide, his irises a barely visible ring of green. He blinked his eyes rapidly, lashes fluttering, and seeming to be having trouble focusing on Diego’s face.

“Let go.” Five tried to pull away, weakly pulling at Diego’s wrist with a face of irritation.

“Shit,” Diego dropped his hand. “They drugged you?”

“Why do you think I haven’t escaped yet?” Five mumbled.

“Are you bleeding anywhere?” Diego said, trying to pat Five down to see if there were any wounds. “Where are you hurt?”

“Nothing will kill me in the next hour,” Five slurred with an unsettling confidence, slapping at his hands again. “Stop it.”

“Alright, let’s get you up,” Diego said, taking a deep breath and deciding to take Five at his word. It wasn't like his brother was actually a kid. “We need to get you out of here before reinforcements show up.”

Slipping his arm under Five, Diego grit his teeth and hauled his brother up to his feet. Thankfully, Five being physically thirteen made him easier to manhandle than a fully grown man. Diego balanced them carefully until Five got his feet under himself.

Five made a small sound of pain as he settled against Diego, and gripped onto his arm for dear life. Diego pretended he didn’t hear it. 

“It’s okay Five, I’ve got you,” he said, and then started dragging his brother toward the exit, careful to maneuver them both around the dead bodies littering the floor.

They were halfway to the car when Five’s legs gave out on him again. Diego cursed and barely caught Five in time as he fell forward, and then carefully gathered his brother into his arms to carry him the rest of the way.

Five was limp and quiet in Diego’s arms as they exited the building, eyes unfocused and barely open. Eventually, they made it to the parked vehicle, and Diego pulled open the rear door and unloaded a barely-conscious Five into the back seat.

After making sure his brother was secure, Diego went around to the driver’s door and got into the car. Inside, he started the engine and pulled on his seat belt, before turning the rear view mirror so he could see Five. His brother was curled limply on his side, eyes half-closed as he stared blankly ahead of him.

“You can pass out now if you want,” Diego said as he looked over his brother, and reassured himself that Five really might be okay.

"Only if when I wake up, you won’t be there,” Five murmured, his eyes slipping closed.

“I’ll make sure Vanya is there instead, alright?” Diego said, shifting gears as he pressed on the gas pedal.

There was no response from Five as Diego pulled out of the alleyway. Another glance in the rear view mirror told him that his brother had finally passed out. Five’s chest rose and fall gently with each breath.

At least now they could safely check him over, Diego thought faintly. Good thing the house wasn’t far away. Once Five woke up again, they were going to tear him a new one about not telling them where he was going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked](https://ingu.tumblr.com/post/627394686934548480/for-tua-ficlet-prompt-youre-bleeding-youre): (For TUA ficlet prompt) "You're bleeding." "You're changing the subject." "It's okay, it's gonna be okay." (Five, Ben, and Vanya)

The moment Ben materialized into view was the moment when Five realized things had definitely gone from living nightmare to full on disaster.

Five stared, glassy eyed and agape, at the sight of his brother solid and real before him. Ben was dressed, in what Five now realized, was an all black outfit he had only before seen the translucent blue suggestion of. 

And the sight of Ben, even a panicked and upset version of him, was an infinitely more pleasant thing for Five to focus on than the fact that he was clearly about to bleed out in the back of a car. 

“Five, just hold on, alright?” Vanya was saying above him, something like fear in her voice as she leaned her entire body weight over Five’s wounds to apply pressure. "We’re almost at the hospital.”

The rags in her hands were already soaked through, but no one in the car was acknowledging the fact. In the passenger seat, Klaus said something harried and garbled to Diego as the car took a sharp left turn. They might have been arguing about directions, though Five couldn’t really hear them very well anymore.

“Of course Klaus fucking lied,” Five mumbled, not sure if it was the blood loss or the imminent death that cast a hazy yellow glow around his ghost brother’s form. He kept staring, not knowing how to look away. “Hey Ben.”

Ben, who had been curled at Five’s feet, staring over him with worry, looked up at Five seemingly in slow motion, his eyes widening.

“Uh.” Ben said eloquently.

“You don’t look half bad for a dead person,” Five said, his voice soft. 

“Wait, Five, what are you talking about?” Vanya said, looking between Five and Ben in confusion. Her gaze went straight through Ben, however.

“I think I’m about to die,” Five explained.

“Five, don’t say that!” Vanya cried. “You’re going to be fine, okay? We’re getting you to a hospital.“

“Shit,” Ben muttered, terror filling his eyes the second he understood what was happening. “No, Five, you’re bleeding, okay? It doesn’t mean you’re going to die.”

That didn’t explain why he could suddenly see Ben. Yet by some mutual understanding, neither of them decided to point that out.

“It’s okay,” Five said. He didn’t actually feel that much pain anymore, everything was just cold, and numb. “I’ve had a good run.”

“No, Five,” Ben said, insistent. “Please, just hang on. Being dead sucks, okay? Do you want to spend the rest of your existence stuck with Klaus? It’s awful, alright? You’re not dying right now. Five? Five, open your eyes.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Five mumbled, forcing his eyes open. Maybe it wasn’t good to die right now. But then again, they’ve saved the world, what else was there left to do, really?

“Five, who are you talking to?” Vanya said, her voice shaking. 

In the front seat, Klaus was being very loud all of a sudden. Five winced at the sound.

“Tell Klaus to shut up for me, will you?” Five murmured, his eyes slipping closed again. He’d say it himself but it was hard to project his voice, it was also hard to breathe, for that matter. “And tell the others sorry?” 

This hadn’t been how he’d planned to go.

“Five, you’re changing the subject.” Vanya said, though she was really the one changing the subject. “Who are you talking to?”

Five, who was very tired, didn’t have it in him to reply.

“Wait, what?” Vanya said. 

It took Five a moment to realize she was responding to Diego, or maybe Klaus. At least Klaus wasn’t being so loud anymore. Darkness crawled along the edges of his consciousness, eating away at his thoughts.

“No no no,” Ben said. “Five? Five, stay awake!

“Five?” Vanya’s voice sparked with terror. “Five, hang on, alright? It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.”

There was suddenly a cacophony of voices around Five, but everything was becoming faint and distorted, words now impossible to make out. 

But weirdly enough, as Five fell into the blackness, he thought Vanya might be right. In the end, everything will be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [margarita-umbrella asked](https://ingu.tumblr.com/post/627428955964735489/i-love-your-work-sm-for-the-tua-ficlet): For the Tua ficlet, ❛ Promise me you’re not gonna over-react. ❜ or ❛ What are you, trying to give me a heart attack? ❜ whichever you like!

There was something particularly irritating about the fact that despite having successfully committed an axe-massacre without getting so much as a scratch, it was being tackled off a table by an overcommitted receptionist that got Five injured. 

It wasn’t anything bad, just a cut from a shattered water glass that was deep enough to need stitches. Five had slapped a compress on it when he first got back to stop the bleeding. Then he’d prioritized organizing his siblings and finding Vanya. But now that he’d passed on the instructions, there was no reason for Five to not tend to the injury before they left. He still had about twenty minutes before the deadline, after all. It so happened Elliot had the supplies Five needed, though he’d had to do a small amount of digging through the dead man’s belongings to find the sewing kit.

Five stood in the bathroom of the apartment, trying to stitch the wound closed as he used the mirror to guide himself. Gritting his teeth, Five pulled the thread through his skin, closing a little bit more of the wound. He was focused so intently on the stitching, trying to ignore the stinging pain, that he didn’t hear the sound of approaching footsteps until it was too late.

“Five?”

Five jumped, almost stabbing himself with the needle, and then sighed when he turned and laid eyes on Luther. His brother was hovering in the doorway, staring at Five with a look of growing horror. 

“What are you, trying to give me a heart attack?” Five said in annoyance, before he turned back to the mirror to line up the next stitch.

He really needed to work on his situational awareness if even Luther could sneak up on him. At this rate, missing a threat was going to get him killed.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Luther said as he took a step inside, his expression worried. “How did you get hurt?”

“Does it matter?” Five said, distracted as he poked the needle through his skin again.

“Of course it _matters_ , Five.” Luther said, in that annoying ‘ _I know I’m right’_ voice. “Were you in some sort of fight? Is that why you showed up covered in blood?”

“Eh,” Five resisted the urge to shrug. “Fight is a strong word for what happened.”

Five ignored the burst of warmth inside of him at Luther’s words. _Of course it matters. Five matters._

“Do you want some help with that?” Luther said.

“I’m fine,” Five said, pulling another stitch closed. “It’s nothing I haven’t done before.” 

Five was almost done anyway. He’d stitched himself up just fine a week ago, it wasn’t much trouble to do it again.

“Right,” Luther sighed in a way that said he knew better than to interrogate Five about the topic. “So... what happened?”

“Did you get Allison?” Five hid a wince as he passed the needle through his skin again

Luther frowned. “Yes, I told her, she’s saying goodbye to her husband right now.”

“Good,” Five replied, pausing to glance at his watch. Thirteen more minutes, that was enough time to finish and get downstairs.

“Five,” Luther said, insistent. “What happened to you?”

Five sighed, realizing Luther was just going to keep badgering him until he explained. It was his fault for not closing the bathroom door and letting himself get cornered. He pulled the stitch closed, gritting his teeth against the burning pain.

“I got tackled by some lady,” Five said. “And managed to land on some broken glass.”

“Wait, what?” Luther said, something angry and protective darkening his tone. “Why would she do something like that? You look like you’re thirteen!”

Five swallowed a sigh, and threw Luther a look of frustration. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“And that doesn’t explain the blood,” Luther said. “Five, just tell me what happened.”

“I will tell you…” Five said as he finished off the final stitch. “Only if you promise me you’re not gonna over-react.”

“Uh…” Luther paused. “Why do you need me to promise that?”

“You remember how I looked when I got back earlier, right?” Five said, reaching to pick up the scissors from the sink. “Just use your imagination.”

Luther paused to think, and then his eyes widened. 

“Wait, did you…” Luther said. Then, his voice lowered into a whisper. “Kill people?”

Five raised his eyebrows at Luther, as he snipped the thread and tossed it into the bin alongside the needle. What was with the whispering? It wasn’t like there was anyone else in the house to hear them.

Luther stared at him nervously for a moment, and then sagged when Five didn’t respond. “Fine, I promise. Just tell me, alright? Why do you need to keep so many secrets?”

Five shrugged off Luther’s accusations, and took a moment to study his brother, making sure he was being serious. Luther didn’t look happy about it, in fact, he looked positively sulky, but Five supposed it was good enough. Luther might not understand necessary evils when it involved murder, but there wasn’t much he could do to change what had already happened.

“I made a deal with the Handler for a briefcase,” Five said quickly, reaching for the box of band-aids on the radiator to pull out a bandage. “In exchange, I had to kill the Commission’s board of directors.”

“You what?” Luther exclaimed, eyes widening into saucers. “That’s how you got the briefcase?”

Five rolled his eyes, and ripped open the packaging. So much for not over-reacting.

“Five!” Luther said when Five didn’t respond.

“Look, I did what I had to, to get us home, alright?” Five said, waving the bandage as he made his point. “Or do you _want_ to be stuck in the 60s for the rest of your miserable life?”

“It doesn’t mean it’s right to kill a bunch of innocent people!”

“Innocent?” Five scoffed, covering his stitches with the adhesive before rolling down his sleeves and rebuttoning his cuff. “Don’t be a hypocrite, Luther. You spent a year working for a crime lord.”

“I-” Luther hesitated, uncertainty flickering across his face. “Jack never involves civilians in his activities.”

“Is that what he told you?” Five said, turning to face his brother with a look of fond skepticism. He was as amused as he was saddened by how Luther had still managed to hold onto this kind of naivety, despite all the criminals he’d fought over the years. Luther was so desperate to see the good in people, especially in those he perceived to be authority figures, it would almost be pathetic, if it wasn’t just… Luther. 

“Luther, you realize that the Commission’s M.O. is _assassination_ right?” Five continued. “Which is neither the best _nor_ the only way to influence a timeline. The organization’s main ethos is cold blooded murder. The people in charge of it are not _innocent_ by any definition of the word.”

Half the time, the Commission was trying to fix the butterfly effect of their own actions. They were neither efficient nor good at what they claimed to do. If Five had actually cared, he might have actually done something about it during his years there.

“That doesn’t mean they... deserved to die,” Luther mumbled, though he now both looked and sounded conflicted about it. Five was going to take it as a win.

If Luther had any idea how many truly innocent people Five had killed just to make it back to them… But it didn’t matter, not really. Luther could condemn him as much as he wanted as long as he was alive to do it. Five didn’t care what his siblings thought of him. He hadn’t come back for their recognition or their approval. Five had returned to fix his mistakes, to repay them what he owed, that was all.

“If _anyone_ deserves to die, Luther? It’s them.” Five smiled mirthlessly at his brother as he grabbed his blazer and pulled it on. “Now come on, we need to get down to the alleyway.”

Before Luther could reply, Five blinked away from the room, praying that the others would already be there waiting.

If Five could just save his siblings, then that would be enough. 

Nothing else mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked](https://ingu.tumblr.com/post/627505688484151296/you-are-so-incredibly-talented-thank-you-so-much): for the ficlets, what about- ... 'just.. put down the very sharp knife'

Five didn’t know how he had let this happen.

He’d known, objectively, of course, that his siblings weren’t safe. That as long as they remained people out of time in 1963, the Commission would come after them. That much was a given from the moment the Swedes had killed Hazel. Five knew that they’d keep coming, that they wouldn’t give up, until Five took everyone back to 2019 and stopped the apocalypse for good.

He’d also known, as a matter of fact, that his siblings were not invincible. Sure, they were capable fighters who could take care of themselves in most situations, Reginald had trained them well enough, after all, to unleash them onto criminals when they were barely even teenagers. But despite their powers and advantages they were still _human_ , they could get hurt, they could fail, they could _die_. They’d already lost Ben, after all, it’s not impossible that they could lose someone else.

It was a possibility. But that was all it was ever meant to be. None of Five siblings were actually supposed to _die_ . He was supposed to take care of them this time around, he was supposed to _fix things_.

What was he going to tell the others?

“Five?”

It was like a yawning, empty chasm had opened up inside of Five, swallowing up anything that wasn’t terror and despair. The others were going to blame him for this, weren’t they? The Commission hadn’t gone after any of them until Five showed up. And now Klaus was dead because Five went and fucked up by making a bad deal that turned his entire family into priority targets. Of course the Handler was going to betray him, of course she was going to send more agents. Five was a loose end that she couldn’t leave untied. All of this was Five’s fault but Klaus was the one who’d paid the price. Klaus didn’t deserve this. They were never supposed to go after him.

“Hey... Five? Número cinco?”

Wait, Five was sure he’d killed everyone. He turned toward the voice, confused.

Five couldn’t quite understand what he was seeing.

Klaus was standing across the room, staring at Five with a look of wide-eyed uncertainty that looked almost like worry. His clothes were still soaked with his own blood, and it didn’t make sense that he was standing, and staring, and talking at Five like Five was some sort of cornered animal. 

Klaus was dead.

“Klaus?” Five’s voice cracked on his brother’s name. 

None of this made sense.

“Yep! That’s me alright!” Klaus said with forced merriment, punching the air stiffly. “Your favorite brother!” 

Klaus glanced nervously at something in Five’s hand.

“What?” Five breathed, uncomprehending. He took a step toward Klaus.

Klaus immediately took a step back in alarm, his eyes growing even wider.

“Uh, Five?” Klaus said, holding out a hand. “Do you think you could…? Just... put down the very sharp knife?”

Instinctively, Five tightened his grip on his weapon. “I- But you died.”

“Nope, definitely not dead,” Klaus smiled widely, sweeping his arms out as if to show off how healthy he was.

“No, I saw-” Five swallowed, blinking as his eyes began to sting with tears. “I _checked_ , I-”

How was this happening? Five had confirmed for himself that his brother had had no pulse. He had been too late, even rewinding time wasn’t enough to bring him back. Each second that Five had turned back the clock, desperately praying, hoping, as he stared - all Klaus had done was lie there in a pool of his own blood, staring expressionless at the ceiling. What sort of sick joke was it that the first time Five discovered he was capable of something like this, he couldn’t even use it to save someone he loved? Five had forced time to keep rewinding until his vision had gone black and his power had sputtered out, refusing to take him back any further. 

“Five…?”

Then, there had only been rage, burning white hot through his veins as he launched himself at Klaus’ assailants and cut them down one by one. He dredged up reserves of energy he hadn’t even known he had, abusing his power to end the lives of the dozen armed soldiers in the most bloody and agonizing ways he knew. The combat knife had been so useful, from the moment he lifted it off of one of the men. It could cut cleanly through arteries and have them drowning in their own blood. It could cleave through muscle and tendon, leaving them crumpled on the floor, their limbs useless. A person could survive half a dozen hits if Five aimed well, before they eventually bled out from the trauma.

There had been so much blood, the air was still thick and heavy with it even now. It was smeared on Five’s face, and matted in his hair and clothes. Five wasn’t sure he could wash it all out, this time around.

Klaus was suddenly closer than he was before. Then, Five watched as Klaus almost tripped over a dead body, muttering a curse.

“Shit,” Five murmured, furiously blinking back tears as realization hit him. “I’m going insane. I’m finally losing it.”

“What?” Klaus looked up at him in surprise. “Five, please. It’s okay. I can’t die, alright?” 

And that was such a stupid statement that Five could almost believe it was the real Klaus saying it instead of simply a hallucination in his head.

“I’ve died like a dozen times before and it’s never stuck.” Klaus explained, and then, his gaze snapped to the side and shifted into a glare. “Yes I _know_ I could have said something earlier, okay? You are _not_ being helpful right now.”

“What do you mean you’ve died _before_?” Five said, unable to believe his brain would come up with something as illogical as this. 

“Look it’s… sort of a long story,” Klaus said, coming slowly toward him. Then, Klaus frowned. “Actually I guess it’s not that long. I’ve died before, alright? Overdose, hitting my head… I think I froze to death one winter, actually, and _that_ wasn’t fun. It never sticks. I’ve talked to God and she has this whole vendetta against me. Don’t ask me why.”

“I found your body in the apocalypse, I buried you.” Five said in disbelief. Klaus was _lying_ . He _had_ died before. Five had seen it. When he was thirteen years’ old he’d dragged his brother’s body across the city in his cart, to the park where they used to all sneak away to on summer nights, where they used to play tag and frisbee together beneath the moonlight. He'd dug Klaus' grave and buried him himself.

“Okay, that-” Klaus moved even closer, awkwardly stepping over yet another body. “I can’t explain that. Maybe the apocalypse was finally my time, and God decided I was allowed to stay, but look, I’m fine now, alright?”

This was such a stupid conversation Five couldn’t imagine he was actually having it with himself. This couldn’t… really be Klaus, could it?

Klaus took another step, and he was in front of Five now. Five stared at him, uncertain and more than a little terrified.

Then, Klaus gingerly reached out, and Five looked down as Klaus put his hand on Five's wrist, nudging him to lower the knife.

Five started, inhaling sharply as he felt pressure against his skin. He stared down at the point of contact in awe. Klaus’ hand was cold. It was real. It was real?

When Five didn’t resist him, Klaus started to gently pry Five’s fingers from the knife, ignoring the sticky redness of drying blood. As Five let go, Klaus carefully tugged the knife from Five’s hand.

Then, he threw the weapon to the side, and the blade landed with a clatter on the floor.

Five stared at where it landed, in shock.

Hallucinations couldn’t do that.

“Hey, I’m fine, alright?” Klaus said, looking down at Five with a terrifyingly soft look on his face.

As though to prove it to Five, Klaus pulled on Five’s hand and pressed Five’s palm to his chest, right above his heart, and covered Five’s hand with his.

Five stared at his hand helplessly, sensing the faint thump of Klaus’ heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of Klaus’ chest with each breath he took. There was something soothing in the way Klaus’ hand seemed to be warming against Five’s own.

“Still alive, still breathing.” Klaus said softly.

Five stared, silent and still, for what felt like a full minute, as his mind tried to make sense of what was in front of him. It was like he was fumbling to piece together a puzzle in the pitch dark. He knew the pieces fit, but he didn’t quite know how. Was it possible that Klaus had somehow just come back from the dead? It went against everything Five knew about human physiology, everything Five had ever witnessed himself (Klaus, dead, three times over). Five knew that the Klaus he’d buried in the apocalypse had unquestionably been a corpse.

Yet Klaus was here, alive and whole, right in front of him.

It was hard to deny the thump of Klaus’ heartbeat, the rise and fall of his chest, or the warmth against Five’s skin.

“Klaus,” Five breathed, lifting his gaze. Klaus' hazel eyes widened as their eyes met, and a soft, relieved smile spread across his face.

They were born with extraordinary powers, after all, Five thought. Was this perhaps one of Klaus’? His connection with the dead somehow exempted him from dying, in certain conditions?

“C’mere,” Klaus said, and then pulled Five into a hug.

Five’s eyes widened as Klaus wrapped his arms around him, and suddenly, Klaus’ warmth was overpowering. He wasn’t the cold, stiff corpse Five had found only minutes ago. His beating heart, the rhythm of his breathing, had restored warmth to him that had always belonged. The stench of blood was even stronger like this, but Five was sort of used to it now. 

Five slowly let out a breath as the reality of the situation washed over him. Klaus was alive. Five had failed him but Klaus was still alive despite it all. Everything was, will be, fine. 

It was like taking his first breath after hours trapped underwater.

“Ta-da.” Klaus said, squeezing Five a bit too tight. “I’m immortal.”

Needing confirmation, Five pulled away from the hug and started tugging at Klaus’ shirt. Klaus immediately started fighting him, wriggling and trying to tug Five hands away.

“Oh hey, no, that’s weird, Five- Five! We’re brothers and you’re _much_ too young-”

Five won the battle in the end, and lifted Klaus’ shirt as Klaus stood awkwardly in front of him, arms half raised to let Five do what he wanted. Despite all the blood, there was only an expanse of smooth skin. Five stared in amazement. Klaus had no injuries. Not even any scars. 

Five dropped his hands, and staggered backward with a sigh of relief.

Klaus tugged at his shirt in an attempt to get more comfortable. There was no salvaging either of their outfits, considering how sticky and soaked they were. Suddenly, Five desperately wanted a shower.

“Why didn’t you _fucking_ say anything?” Five said, raising a hand to his temples as anger and frustration surged within him. “I thought you were _dead_ , Klaus!”

“Well, I _was_ dead,” Klaus said, shrugging. “It just doesn’t like to _stick_ , you know? Give me a few minutes and I’m usually good as new.”

“I can’t believe this,” Five said. The anger faded as quickly as it came, replaced instead by a bone-deep weariness. “Do you have any _idea_ what you just put me through?”

“I mean…” Klaus looked around them, looking half impressed, half disgusted. “I think I have _some_ idea? And hey, it’s not like I was trying to get myself killed, alright?”

“With the way you like to run your mouth, sometimes I wonder.” Five said tiredly. There was no bite to his words. 

Exhaustion grew inside of Five, weighing down his limbs and clouding his thoughts, reminding Five he had pushed himself too far and overused his powers earlier. With a sigh, he started heading for the exit, wondering how they were going to ever make it back to the apartment without being stopped for looking like walking crime scenes.

“Well okay, I can admit that the not staying dead thing does soften the ol’ survival instinct just a bit,” Klaus said as he trailed after him. “I also just get so _bored_ , you know? None of them would talk to me.”

“Klaus?” Five said, careful not to slip on the blood. “Not another word.”

“Or what?” Klaus laughed. “Are you going to _kill me_? Oooh! That’s terrifying.”

Five sighed. Now that he knew Klaus would survive it, one of these days he just might.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked](https://ingu.tumblr.com/post/627675806844502016/these-tua-prompt-drabbles-youre-doing-are): If you're up for more, how about “Is there anything you won’t do to get what you want?” and “Why didn’t you call me sooner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for period-typical racism affecting Allison in this fill.

The expression on Allison’s face when she walked into the hospital room was _almost_ enough to make Five instantly regret the phone call.

He knew he didn’t make a pretty sight, laid up in bed dressed in a hospital gown, an IV plugged into his arm. The doctors and the police officer had had far _too_ many questions about where his injuries had come from. And the easiest way to get out of answering had been for him to play the scared kid and demand for them to call his family.

Though now that his family was here, Five found he didn’t enjoy the look of shock and worry that crossed his sister’s face in the slightest.

“Five!” Allison gasped, eyes wide as she rushed to his bedside. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Five said, pushing himself up, wincing as the movement tugged at his injuries. “I need you to get me out of here.”

“What happened to you?” Allison insisted. “Why didn’t you call me sooner? How long have you been here?”

This was the other thing he had been dreading, the _questions_. Frustration flared.

“Allison, if it helps, I didn’t want to call you at all,” Five said, reaching out his hand. “Now give me your coat, and the scarf.” He had no idea where they’d put his clothes and he had to hide the gown somehow when they left.

If Five could reliably walk on his own he’d already be out of here, but even getting out of bed was a problem at the moment with the painkillers in his system. His powers were refusing to cooperate and he needed someone to get him out before the entire nightmare would drag on any longer.

“Oh for the love of-” Allison sighed, the worry on her face hardening into annoyance. She levelled a glare at him. “Do you know how hard it was for me to get in here? Looking like this?” She gestured at her face aggressively.

Right, segregation. “Considering your powers I didn’t think it’d be a problem.”

“I’m trying to not rely on it anymore, Five. Anyway, what happened to you?” Allison insisted, making no move to acquiesce to Five’s demands. “Why are you in hospital? Answer the question.”

Five, arm still outstretched, was starting to see the lack of wisdom in antagonizing the one person he was relying on to rescue him.

Five sighed, closing his eyes briefly as he lowered his arm. “Fine, I passed out in the street, okay? Someone brought me to the hospital when they saw the blood and injuries… and then they wouldn’t let me leave.”

“What?” Shock shifted back into concern on Allison’s face, and she looked down at Five’s body, raising an arm as though she wanted to check him over. “You passed out? What injuries? Who hurt you?”

Five’s first instinct was to refuse to answer, but that was probably equally pointless since Allison could easily get it out of the doctor. Was Five ever going to live this down? Most likely not. 

“Just some bruising and scrapes, and the old shrapnel wound was bleeding again,” Five said. The doctors had also made some comment about malnourishment and exhaustion, but Allison didn’t need to know about that. Five was pretty sure he’d be fine.

“Shrapnel?” Confusion, then understanding, crossed Allison’s face in rapid succession. “Five, how long have you been in the 60s?”

Five raised an eyebrow. “Four? Five days?”

Allison’s eyes widened, and then she rubbed at her temples. “Oh my God. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“It’s not like I was hiding it,” Five said. “You guys never asked. Now give me your clothes. We need to get out of here before the nurse comes back.”

Five really didn’t want to find out if social services was already a thing in 1963, because he knew what all of it looked like right now. There were only so many conclusions a person could reach when they found what looked like an injured runaway passed out in the street.

Allison narrowed her eyes at him, before she sighed, clearly recognizing that Five was right, and started stripping off her coat and scarf. Five carefully removed his IV as she did, and then pulled the coat over his gown, before wrapping the scarf around his neck to hide the rest of it.

“Uh,” Allison looked over him. “Where are your shoes?”

Five shrugged, staring down at his toes. He’d sort of forgotten about shoes. He was going to blame it on the drugs.

“Okay, you look ridiculous,” Alison said as she looked over him, her face twisting with almost a smile. “I’m just going to ask them to give me your clothes.”

“Excuse me, who are you? How'd you get in here?” 

A soft female voice suddenly piped up from the doorway, both Allison and Five looked over with wide eyes to find a middle-aged nurse staring at them both. There was a polite smile on her face that masked her clear suspicion very poorly.

They must paint quite a picture for her. A ‘strange’ black woman standing over a young white boy in a white hospital. 

Five really hated the sixties.

“I am…” Allison hesitated, an equally polite smile frozen on her face. “His babysitter.”

She smiled sweetly at the nurse, every bit of the award winning actress she was known to be.

Five grit his teeth, and did his best to smile and nod. Allison’s explanation was practical, even if it was annoying, and Allison’s expression told him she knew how much Five hated it.

“Mr and Mrs Hargreeves hired me to take care of him and his siblings while they’re out of town on vacation,” Allison smiled even harder. “He got bullied by his older brothers and ran away. I’m so glad someone found him.” 

Five watched the nurse’s expression, his heart sinking when he saw her expression grow cold. She wasn’t buying it at all.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Allison continued, exuding gratitude and relief. “I’ll be able to take him home to his family now.”

“Well.” The nurse’s face drooped with disapproval. “You’ve certainly done an excellent job watching this child. If you would give me his parents’ contact details, I will be reporting to them what you’ve done to him.”

Five sighed internally as Allison’s smile froze on her face. This was why he wanted to leave sooner rather than later. Maybe he should have called Luther instead of counting on Allison’s power to get them both out without incident. Of all the times for her sister to go through some sort of moral crisis about her power, she had to pick the 1960s.

Though Five supposed Allison hadn’t picked it, Five was the one who had stranded her here. _Fuck_. He had no idea how to even begin making up for the shit she must have gone through because of him.

“And don’t _think_ I’m going to let this boy go with you after what you’ve clearly done to him.” The nurse continued, rambling in her self-righteous rage. “You’re the one who beat this poor boy, aren’t you? He is half starved, look at how skinny he is! I bet you haven’t fed him properly in days. I’ve always known that your people couldn’t be trusted with looking after our children, you-”

The moment the slurs started coming out, Five decided it was enough.

“Would you shut the _fuck_ up?” Five said suddenly, cutting off the woman’s tirade before it could get any more abusive.

Allison was shaking with rage next to him, her hands clenched into fists. She looked about ready to punch the woman herself. 

Five was tempted to do it for her, at this point. Calling Allison had definitely been a mistake. What a way to fuck up on top of passing out in the damn street.

The nurse started at Five’s interjection, and glared at him in outrage. “Excuse me, young man. I am tr-”

That was _it_. Five hopped off of the bed and then immediately crumpled as his legs refused to take his weight.

“Five!” Allison and the nurse rushed forward at the same time. Allison, who was closest, caught Five before he could end up completely sprawled across the floor. 

The nurse closed the distance between them rapidly, then started trying to pull Allison away as even more hate spewed from her mouth.

Pulling on all of his strength, Five threw himself forward and punched her to shut her up.

“Five!” Allison shouted, her arms wrapping around Five as the nurse reeled back with a cry of pain.

Dammit. Five was still too weak from whatever the hell it was they gave him to knock the woman out. Five refused to believe it was just a matter of exhaustion.

Five kicked the woman in the shins.

The nurse stumbled back, shouting.

“Five what are you-” Allison fumbled awkwardly, trying to pull him back from the racist nurse.

“Just let me go-” Five lunged forward, fighting Allison as her arms tightened around his frame.

“I-I heard-” Allison stammered. “ _I heard a rumor_ that you forgot everything that just happened and think everything’s fine!”

The nurse’s eyes flashed white, and then confusion fell across her face as she stared at both of them in surprise.

Five relaxed in Allison’s arms, and cautiously watched the woman.

Beside him, Allison smiled nervously, and spoke again before the nurse in front of them could come to the wrong conclusion. “ _I heard a rumor_ that you completely trust me with this boy and have no problems with me taking him home. And that you will bring me his clothes.”

The woman’s eyes flashed white again as Allison’s power took hold. Then, a friendly smile unfolded over her face.

“Well, it’s so good that you’re here to pick him up. Let me go get his clothes so you can take him home,” the woman said gently, before she turned and walked out of the room, still smiling.

“Finally,” Five sagged in Allison’s arms the moment they were alone again. “You should have just done that from the start.” 

“Five-” Allison sighed, though strangely enough, her arms tightened even more around him. “Is there anything you won’t do to get what you want?” 

“Of course,” Five answered without missing a beat. “It just happens that beating up some racist asshole isn’t on the list.”

A tremor went through Allison behind him, and then, weirdly enough, she started shaking with laughter. 

Five, feeling guilty for being the reason she’d just gone through the abuse, stood there and let her get it out of her system.

“God, I hate the sixties so much,” Allison mumbled after a moment, her arms loosening around Five. “Think you can stand?”

“I’ll be okay,” Five said quietly, carefully balancing himself. “Just give me your arm on the way out.”

“Alright,” Allison said, watching him with an uncomfortably soft smile on her face.

“And… sorry about that,” Five said. He’d underestimated just how messed up the period was when he decided to call her. “I won’t let it happen again.”

He was going to get her out of this time and back to 2019. That and also make sure he didn’t pass out again.

“Well,” Allison said, eyes gentle as she considered him. “You can make it up to me by buying me lunch.”

“Fine,” Five said, hoping his money would still be in his pockets when his clothes showed up again. “You can even choose where.”

Though, all things considered, pickpocketing some random so he could feed Allison was something Five was definitely willing to do.

“Getting you into a black diner is going to take a bit of explaining, though,” Allison murmured beside him suddenly.

Five sighed. He couldn’t wait to get back to 2019.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head Five is absolutely the older brother who goes and beats up the bully tormenting his younger sibling, you can't change my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come shout about the fam with me on tumblr at [ingu](https://ingu.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Though I can't guarantee you anything, if you have a prompt, feel free to throw it my way. You can also find some options [here](https://ingu.tumblr.com/tagged/tua-prompt-list).


End file.
